1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fire extinguishing, in particular extinguishing forest fires.
2. Prior Art
In resent history, wildfire and forest fires have become difficult phenomenon to control and an economical strain, both for the loss in property such as homes and forest, but also on resources and environmental impact.
The efficiency of forest fire fighting techniques has remained the same for many years, in particular dropping water or chemicals over the fire by means of an aircraft. A mayor disadvantage of this method is the need to leave the firefighting area to reload the water or chemicals after they have been released, wasting valuable time.
Other methods used are those of back burning and firebreaks. The back burning method is performed by setting fires in strategically planned areas, but runs the danger of getting out of control and provoking yet, another wildfire. Firebreaks are a method of removing combustible materials from the path of the fire, therefore preventing the fire from advancing. Firebreaks usually require a lot of personnel and equipment, but can be hindered by irregular terrain and can be dangerous to personnel.
The objective of this invention is to fight fires by mechanical means eliminating the need to carry water or chemicals (such as fire retardants) to the fire fighting site. Furthermore, by eliminating the use of chemicals, money is saved and additionally, more time is dedicated to the actual fighting of fires since no time is wasted in having to leave the area to recharge the aircraft with chemicals or water. A longer continuity fighting fires is accomplished since the helicopter carrying the invention will be limited by its own fuel consumption. Moreover, less ground personnel will be utilized fighting the fire, therefore exposing firefighters to less danger.
Since the invention can be carried by helicopter to the fire sight, it can be utilized in any type of terrain and fight fires in an aggressive and direct technique by actually submerging in to the fire.
The invention, combustion process stopper (CPS), in its main embodiment can be fabricated in different sizes, as illustrated in FIG. 6, to accommodate the different types of fires as well as different types of geographical region characteristic (difference in type of terrain, forest density, size of trees, etc.). Also by having a small CPS, as in FIG. 6C, it can be mobilized in a rapid manner to start combating the fires, while the bigger CPS's are readied. In addition, the CPS is not limited to only forest fires, but can be used in different types of fires, i.e., in the correct size and configuration, it can be used to put out an oil well fire.